Unforgettable Past
by jxdxsanae
Summary: Hermione Granger, who is now 25, living in the muggle world and working at "Walkers", one of the biggest fashion designer companies in all of London. She is the fashion director and is working her way up the chain of command. While working one day, she finally gets to meet the man in charge... And it's Draco Malfoy...Weird? She'd say so. Even weirder? He doesn't have a clue
1. Unforgettable Past

"Ginny, how about this one?" Hermione asked, examining the beautiful mermaid gown. They were currently shopping at David's Bridal. Hermione was helping Ginny look for wedding gowns, but nothing seemed to please her engaged friend.

"Hmm," Ginny walked closer to Hermione to see the dress. "It's a bit long, isn't it? I don't think it'll do." She said while grabbing the dress.

Huffing, Hermione threw her hands in the air. "What's really going on Ginny? It's like you're procrastinating. You've waited your whole life for this, and it's finally here, and all of a sudden it's like your scared of your own wedding."

Ginny sighed, "I don't know 'Mione. It's like I'm super excited, but I'm also super scared. It's not doubts exactly...It's just me doubting myself. What if when we get married, everything changes? I wouldn't be able to handle it if we were to parts ways." She sat on an ottoman by the dressing rooms. Hermione took a seat next to her.

"Listen, Potter," her and Ginny laughed, "You are going to be an amazing wife, both of you will be new to this. And honestly, there isn't much to be new to. You're still the same Ginny, and he's still the same Harry. Just try not to worry." She gave Ginny a pat on the leg with an assuring smile.

Ginny smiled back, "Thanks 'Mione."

"No problem." She stood up, pulling Ginny up with her. They continued a casual conversation while they walked around the store.

"So, when's the last time you got some?" Ginny questioned.

Hermione looked around the store, "I have no clue what you mean." She played it off as if she didn't know what her friend was talking about.

"Come on 'Mione, let me set you up with someone."

"I'm still confused as to what you're on about."

"Harry and I do it all th-"

"Ok, ok, you've brought the truth out of me. I'm a lesbian Ginny, and I have been in love with your mother since the age of 12." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Hermione!"

"Have fun shopping dear, I'll see you in a few days." She hugged her friend and left out the store, leaving a fuming Ginny to shop all alone.

"She'll get over it," she said with a smirk on her face.


	2. Chapter 1

"Mr. Walker, you're scheduled to meet with the general manager of the Walkers on Oxford Street on Monday morning."

"Give me the info." He replied while looking at the paperwork on his desk.

"The general managers' name is Louise Gerban, she's 37, has no kids, no husband. She invests a lot of time into the business considering she has nothing to do. Her store has been open for almost a year and it seems to have good business, and the customers have no complaints. Uhm...Oh yes, you will also be meeting wit-"

"Mr. Walker, you're brother is here to see you. Would you like me to send him up?" His receptionists' voice rang through the phone on his desk.

"Uh, yeah. Go ahead and send him up Soph."

"Yes, sir."

He looked up at his assistant, Christine, "I'm sorry love, can we finish this some tomorrow? I have some important business to go over with my brother."

"Of course Mr. Walker. I'll be at my desk if you need me." She smiled, collecting her papers and walking out of his office.

He sighed, looking over all this paperwork had him stressed to the max.

He looked at a picture on his desk. A picture of his mother and father.

The blonde hair.

The grey eyes.

The pale ivory skin.

"I will make you proud father, I swear.."

"TOOOOOOOM!" Blaise yelled as he walked into his brothers' office.

Rolling his eyes, he laughed. "You do realize I have hard working people out there, right? I'm sure they don't want to hear your obnoxious yelling."

He got up and hugged him, "Good seeing you too mate."

They both took a seat across from each other, "So, what brings you by? I haven't seen you in a few weeks."

Blaise played with his hands, "You know me, man, I'm here, I'm there, I'm in all the ladies knickers," They both laughed, but as it died down, Blaise looked sadder and sadder.

"Listen, mate, I know you miss her-"

"I don-"

"Just let me finish mate. I know you miss her, but you either make up with her, or you move on. There's nothing much you can do."

Blaise sighed, "I know, I really do. But I messed up, big time. I didn't think they knew each other...I even wanted to pr-"

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

Christine walked in, "Mr. Walker, The fashion director from Walkers on Oxford is on the line, would you like me to take a message?"

"Ye-"

"No, no, no. You will not take a message just to hear my sob stories. I was heading out anyways."

"But-"

"NO. Now I will see you in a few days." He got up and left without another word.

Christine stood there awkwardly, then cleared her throat quietly.

"Ahem."

"Oh yes, uhm, put them through."

"Yes, sir." She walked back out of the office.

He picked up the phone, waiting to hear a voice.

"Hi Mr. Walker, this is Hermione Granger, the fashion director at-"

"Walkers, on Oxford. Yes, I know. Can I asked why you are calling me and not the general manager?" He questioned.

"Ahem. Yes, sir, I'm calling in regards to our meeting on Monday. Ms. Gerban requested I call you and ask if it was alright to meet earlier in the day so she can get back to business because the store gets quite busy around noon."

"Hmm. Well, when Ms. German has time to call me, then we can talk about the meeting. I was told I'd speak to her at our meeting and that I shall, Have a good day Ms. Danger."

And with that, he hung up. When will people realize he isn't a man to be played with?

He's not a polite businessman.

He's not a caring businessman.

He was Tom Walker the 3rd.

Tom Walker the boss.


End file.
